


【飞唐】告白予行練習

by Eli_x



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_x/pseuds/Eli_x
Summary: 如果是唐老大先喜欢上少飞……
Kudos: 24





	【飞唐】告白予行練習

**Author's Note:**

> ×轻微剧情改动  
> ×ooc致歉

1.  
“我喜欢你。”  
孟少飞皱了皱眉，讲不清心里的酸涩情绪。  
“你应该再温柔一些。”  
虽然不知道你喜欢的是谁，但是，不管是谁，一定更喜欢温柔的你吧。  
唐毅拿着当做道具的一听可乐，笑的温柔又嚣张。  
“好啊，少飞。”  
顺手，把那听可乐塞到孟少飞紧张到冒汗的手心。

2.  
唐毅有点搞不清楚自己。  
从那天和孟少飞躲在山间小屋起，他就开始摸不透自己的心思。  
看到这个讨人厌的家伙冷得在那个粗糙的木架子上缩成一团，自己居然有些不忍心，以至于把自己的西装外套盖在他身上，还把火堆搬过来给他取暖。  
一定是因为自己很善良啦。  
那时的唐毅紧盯着摇曳火光下的孟少飞的脸，对自己说。  
他没什么睡意，还要防备着以免有人突然闯进来，大脑放空，睁着眼不知道该看哪里。  
于是视线很自然的落在睡在一边的孟少飞的脸上。  
他看起来不怎么舒服，皱着眉——这是当然的，不管他刚才怎么回呛了自己，还是不能改变这个架子睡起来不会舒服的事实。  
被注视着的孟少飞轻轻侧了侧身，在梦里都被伤口疼的倒抽一口凉气。  
唐毅的眉毛也皱起来了，不知出于什么原因，伸手捏了捏孟少飞垂在一侧的指尖。  
带着薄茧的指尖凉的过分，在气温骤降的山间夜晚，体温流失可不是什么好事。  
唐毅“啧”了一声，把他的手整个包在掌心，希望能给他一点点温暖。  
就当是还他帮我挡刀的人情吧，唐毅注视着孟少飞很是乖巧的睡颜，这样想。

3.  
再醒来的时候天光已大亮，唐毅也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，居然就这样没有防备地靠在这人的膝盖上。  
然而不好的情况还是发生了，孟少飞因为伤口发炎而烧了起来，人也迷迷糊糊的。  
唐毅出去看了一眼，山里没什么动静，但他很担心过会儿会有人找过来。  
现在的孟少飞绝对没力气打架了，他俩得赶紧离开。  
唐毅匆匆转身，准备把孟少飞叫醒。还没来得及伸手拍上一下，就听到他小声地叫了自己的名字。  
人没醒，是在说梦话。  
虽然唐毅可以想象，梦里的孟少飞下一秒会说“你告诉我四年前的真相到底是什么”，但不可否认，听到孟少飞无意识的念出自己的名字，心脏深处涌起的情感是温柔而陌生的。  
这一刻，唐毅居然在这样简陋的场合品出一点浪漫。  
但不管他再怎么想多听一句，也已经来不及了。只能把孟少飞摇醒，提醒他该赶紧下山。  
“你ok吗？”  
这大概是他第一次这样问。  
说着“可以”的孟少飞，连站都有点站不稳，刚起身就一个踉跄，差点儿一头栽到地上。  
几乎是下意识的，唐毅一把揽住他，拉到自己怀里。  
太瘦了。  
这居然是他的第一个念头。

4.  
下山的时候唐毅又试着开了下孟少飞的手机，几次之后居然成功了。他只来得及打电话给Jack说了他们所在的地点，屏幕几乎摔得粉碎的手机就寿终正寝。  
幸运的是Jack很快地找到了两人，即使这样，上车的时候孟少飞就晕在唐毅怀里。  
Jack从反光镜里看了一眼，唐毅显得有一点手足无措，但还是调整位置让他能躺的稍许舒服一些。  
他挑挑眉，很是机智的没有说话。  
“先去医院。”唐毅伸手触了触怀里人滚烫的额头，眉毛皱的很紧。  
Jack目不斜视，只是露出他很招牌的笑容：“好的，老板。”  
“让他平躺在后座上的话，应该会好受一些。”过了一会儿，他看着姿势有些别扭的自家老大，补充道。  
唐毅分给他一个“要你多嘴”的眼神，身体还是很诚实地把孟少飞抱了起来。  
孟少飞烧的滚烫，脑袋正搁在唐毅的大腿上，灼热的温度透过薄薄的西装裤，仿佛要在皮肤上留下永久的痕迹。  
唐毅低头，视线没法从孟少飞没有血色的唇上离开。

5.  
晚上的时候，唐毅去了Andy的pub，难得只是为了喝一口酒。  
“你脸上怎么搞得？”Andy亲自给他调酒，坐在他身边。  
“你怎么也要问。”唐毅瞥他一眼，从他手里接过酒杯。  
Andy笑：“还有谁？江劲堂哦。就为了这么一点伤也要去医院啊。”  
“没有啦，不是我。”  
Andy一下来了兴致，他对唐毅的花边新闻总是很感兴趣。  
“玩了什么能搞成这样。还被你搞到医院，人家也太惨了吧。”  
唐毅几乎是恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼：“瞎说什么。有人袭击我，从山上逃下来的时候弄的。”  
“哦，”Andy讪讪，“你的下属啊？难得看到你亲自送人去医院。”  
唐毅沉默片刻，突然不知道该怎样介绍孟少飞。  
说是仇人吗？哪里有仇人帮仇人挡刀的。  
说是不熟吗？都纠缠了四年了。  
“大概算是，某种意义上的朋友吧。”他这样回答。  
Andy挑眉，他很会读情绪，从唐毅的表情里读出佯装镇定。  
“你先喝。”他这样说着，“我去看下吧台那边。”  
唐毅把那杯酒一饮而尽，烈酒从喉咙口烧灼而下，却还是没有孟少飞在他怀里时的温度烫人。  
他想起病房里江劲堂八卦的逼问。  
“是不是有？”江劲堂笑的贼兮兮，彼时正挂在他身上，非要问出点什么事来。

6.  
是不是有？  
有什么？  
动心吗？

7.  
我不知道。

8.  
锲而不舍地追了唐毅四年的孟少飞，最近觉得唐毅有点不对劲。  
在孟少飞养好伤之后的一段时间，唐毅几乎可以说是避蛇蝎似的避着他。  
虽然原来他看到自己也从来没有好脸色，但至少不会像现在这样，远远看到一眼就上车走掉。  
再一次追唐毅无果的孟少飞耷拉着脑袋，连翘起都fifi都没什么精神。  
“到底发生了什么啊。”孟少飞自言自语，“难道我那天发烧的时候做了什么奇怪的事吗？”  
他对那天的事情没什么深刻的记忆，最深的印象大概是下山时跌倒，直接摔进了唐毅怀里。  
一定是被鄙视了啦。明明是警察体质却这么差之类的。  
“好歹是警校第一名诶。”  
孟少飞碎碎念。

9.  
其实不是。  
唐毅躲着孟少飞，问题并不出在孟少飞身上。  
他花了好几天思考，这种情感到底是什么。  
最后得出的结论，是他最早排除的一个。  
是喜欢。  
唐毅有些失措，他不是什么初出茅庐的少年人，却不知这种情感是从什么时候开始的。  
是那日天光下他呢喃自己的名字？  
是那晚木屋里他诚恳真挚的道歉？  
是四年来他执迷不悟的追赶自己？  
还是更早，早在四年前他闯入自己晦暗无光的生命，把自己满腔悲伤用愤怒打断。  
唐毅突然就不敢面对孟少飞了。  
原来这个人还有这样一面——执着的，温暖的，脆弱的……  
可爱的。  
我应该抓住他，唐毅告诉自己，把他绑在我的身边，就像他始终一来一直做的那样，纠缠。  
以他的手段，又有什么不可以呢？哪怕孟少飞是不愿意的，但把他藏起来，三年五年十年，大概也离不开自己了。  
但他不舍得。

10.  
再一次见到孟少飞，是在Andy的pub。  
唐毅想到了他会来，没想到会穿成这样，和他的小学妹一起。  
心里有些不爽。  
他这一刻幼稚的像揪女孩辫子的幼儿园小男生，猛的把Andy拉向自己，挑衅似的朝他扬了扬眉。  
孟少飞反应大的惊人，他脸上的不可置信根本掩盖不住，不知道想到什么，把钰琦往怀里一揽。  
他不知道的是，这幅样子在唐毅看来，可爱的过分。  
唐毅几乎笑出声来，他心里有了些什么猜测，在Andy耳边说：“帮个忙。”  
那个吻不过零星火苗，却把孟少飞整个点燃。

11.  
“我不确定他喜不喜欢我，而且我跟他立场不同，贸然表白他可能不会接受吧。”  
“吃醋吃成那样叫不喜欢？”Andy顺着他的目光看去，不用想也知道是那个“冲动，固执，破坏力强又幼稚”的人。  
唐毅望着孟少飞离开的方向，想起他刚刚那张气噗噗的脸，不觉笑出声来。  
“他看起来像个小傻子。”  
Andy几乎被他吓得跳起来：“你看起来像个老变态！”  
唐毅瞥他一眼：“我难得喜欢一个人，你帮我啊。”  
“想不到，唐老大也会为情所困啊。”Andy摸摸下巴，“看他吃醋那么可爱，就给你支一招。”

12.  
唐毅却没想到孟少飞这么沉不住气，当天晚上就来问自己了。  
“他叫Andy。”唐毅不打自招。  
“酒吧是他开的，生意还不错。”  
“是哦。”孟少飞有点局促地喝了一口茶。  
“他调的酒很好喝。”  
“哦。”这下，孟少飞连茶都喝不下去了。  
实在是很可爱，以至于忍不住多逗弄几下。  
“我跟他感情很好。”  
孟少飞沉默。  
唐毅笑了，笑在心里。  
“我跟他男朋友感情更好。”  
为了证明，还掏出手机给孟少飞看照片。  
“你没事存人家照片干嘛？”  
唐毅面上不显，心里已经说了千万遍可爱。  
“朋友不多。”  
希望多你一个。

13.  
孟少飞住进了唐毅的房子，这是另一件出乎他意料的事。  
是自己前两天和他跑步时受到攻击受伤，看他为自己紧张的样子，受点伤好像也蛮值。  
当孟少飞搬着箱子进来的时候，他又想起来前两天Andy说的话。  
要不试试？

14.  
晚上，唐毅拎着一听可乐去了孟少飞的房间。  
他正在整理衣物，叠放的很整齐，看得出是个很细心的人。  
看到他进来，孟少飞把手里的事情放下。  
“怎么了，你找我有事哦。”  
唐毅还不及说话，这人又注意到了他手里的可乐，又一下子开心起来。  
“这是给我的吗？”  
他也不等回答，就想伸手去抢。  
唐毅比他高那么些，手举起来，孟少飞根本碰不到。  
“答应帮我个忙，可乐就给你。”  
“别是让我干什么坏事吧。”他撅噘嘴，“你讲。”  
“我有个喜欢的人，”唐毅直直看着他，目光在提到喜欢这个词的时候变得深情，“我想和他表白。”  
孟少飞刚才那点开心瞬间消失，肉眼可见的难过了起来。  
“那找我帮什么忙。”  
唐毅想伸手摸摸他的头，到底还是止住了。  
“你和他很像啊。我想，你喜欢的表白方式，他应该也会喜欢吧。”  
最后几个字，他放在心里没有说出口。  
——我的小警官。

15.  
孟小警官在来到唐家的第一天，没有睡着。  
还不是怪唐毅这个坏蛋！  
第二天清晨，孟少飞顶着乱糟糟的头发和黑眼圈，泄愤似的猛捶身下的被子。  
什么叫和我很像啊！拿我当试验品咯！  
自己居然还傻乎乎的答应了！  
孟少飞又想起昨晚，唐毅说着“帮个忙”时的语气甚至有些央求的意味，自己一个心软，就点了点头。  
他垂头丧气的推门出去，正遇上下楼的唐毅。  
唐毅很难得地穿了深色的衬衫，使他整个人显得挺拔，又……帅气。  
“早。”唐毅看起来心情很好，一边整理袖口，一边向他打招呼。  
孟少飞一时语塞，视线撞上的一刻甚至有些脸红：“早，早哦。”  
唐毅一把拉开冰箱，明明是不喝可乐的人，却是整整齐齐码了满满一层。  
他也不逗孟少飞了，拿出一罐递给他：“喏，给你的。”  
等孟少飞欢天喜地地接过来，唐毅又在他的注视下穿上围裙。  
“看我干嘛。你早餐想吃什么？”  
孟少飞惊讶的拿指尖指了指自己：“你在问我？”  
唐毅一脸理所当然：“不然嘞，这里除了我们俩还有别人？”  
“你还会做饭啊。”孟少飞靠在料理台边，“那做你最拿手的呗，我还蛮期待的。”  
“好哦。”唐毅一边应，一边从冰箱里拿出几个鸡蛋，很熟练的单手敲开，然后在碗里搅拌开。  
孟少飞在边上看着，突然间觉得，要是有这样的生活也算不错。  
回家时有人在家里等自己，受伤的时候也有人照顾。两个人在雨天一起窝在沙发上，在晴天牵着手出门散步。  
自己并不会做饭，那估计得麻烦对方。他会在一边打下手，等菜炒好了，对方可能会说……  
“少飞？”  
唐毅问道。  
“第一口给你。”

16.  
孟少飞飘忽的思绪被唐毅拉回笼里。  
“啊。哦，你已经烧好啦。”他不免得想到了刚才的想象，才惊觉刚刚的设想里，好像带入了谁的身影。  
可是，孟少飞心里有点苦涩，他有喜欢的人了啊。  
“啊，张嘴。”唐毅舀了一勺蛋包饭，喂给孟少飞。  
孟少飞有点局促的避开，脸红红的，眼角也红红的。  
“不要啦，我自己吃。”  
唐毅手里的勺子还是没放下：“就当是帮我排练了。”  
“我喜欢你。”他笑着眨了眨眼睛，显得有点狡黠，“你觉得这样他会动心吗？”  
孟少飞叼着勺子把那口饭吃掉，嘴里满满都是炒饭的香味。  
他的心脏怦怦乱跳，但还是把目光移开，回答道。  
“怎么可能啊，吃饭的时候表白怎么会浪漫。”

17.  
孟少飞逐渐习惯，唐毅在任何奇怪的场合和他表白。  
最开始的时候他还会因为那句“喜欢你”而小鹿乱撞，然而唐毅眼神里明明白白的笑意，仿佛在提醒他，每一句喜欢，都是为了最后一句做铺垫。  
给另一个人的那句“我喜欢你”。  
孟少飞逐渐习惯，以至于自我安慰道，能听他说那么多遍喜欢你，还骗到这么多可乐，其实自己也蛮赚了吧。  
然而思绪落下的那一刻，他就难过的把脑袋埋进臂弯里。  
你骗谁啊孟少飞。

18.  
周末，红叶问唐毅借人，说是要去商场。  
其实是唐毅的意思，他想把家里布置一下，践行孟少飞嘴里说的“浪漫”。  
白色蜡烛，红玫瑰。想不到孟少飞是这么传统的一个人。  
他亲手把蜡烛摆成一个爱心，在想起孟少飞的时候翘了翘嘴角。  
他会喜欢吧？

19.  
唐毅卡着点做晚餐，桌上摆着俗套的蜡烛与红酒，哼着歌的好心情却被江劲堂的电话打断。  
赶到医院，红叶扑到他怀里，哭的上气不接下气。  
而他心心念念的孟少飞，还在手术室里。  
恍然之间他又想起那天在山上时孟少飞苍白的脸色，而听到他腹部中弹的那一刻，几乎愤恨的扇自己一耳光。  
我怎么又没有保护好他呢？  
唐毅心想。  
好在危险不大，手术也并没有持续太久。趁着孟少飞退麻药的时间，唐毅打电话给Jack，让他送来一整束玫瑰花。  
不能再等下去了。

20.  
孟少飞醒来时，正对上唐毅紧盯着他的视线。  
实话来说，他很少见到这样的唐毅，眼眶带着红色，眼睛里都是血丝，连头发也没有理好，就这样一声不吭地坐在沙发上。  
就算是四年前他刚做完手术虚弱的躺在病床上，或者前段时间在山间小屋，好像都不见到他如此狼狈。  
是为了我吗？他的模拟恋爱对象？  
孟少飞自嘲的笑笑，牵动伤口疼的直抽气。  
唐毅笑了，站起身来，揉揉孟少飞一头软毛。  
“我受伤你很开心哦。”孟少飞龇牙咧嘴。  
“我是开心你没死，”唐毅眼神出奇的温柔，很没有风度地半蹲在病床旁边，和孟少飞平视，“笑是因为过两天你又能活蹦乱跳的出现在我面前。”  
“我喜欢你。”他补充道。  
孟少飞也笑了，好像是听到了什么很让人受到安慰的话。  
“今天没有可乐了吗？”他问，“这个场景下的告白，应该很难用到吧。”  
唐毅唔了一声：“还好吧，我觉得还挺浪漫的。”  
还没有等孟少飞回答什么，唐毅凑上前去，吻在他的唇角。  
孟少飞大脑一空，连心脏都要不会跳了。  
“你……你干嘛。”  
一直藏在身后的手转到身前，那束红玫瑰即使过了一个晚上也还是鲜艳，像一团火，把孟少飞残存的一点理智烧灼干净。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我说过几遍了？五百遍？还是一千？”  
“最后一次，你给我听清楚。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“孟少飞。”

21.  
千千万万遍。  
为你。


End file.
